This invention relates to an improved polyvinyl chloride composition useful in the construction and furniture industries, for the production of synthetic sheets, slabs, profiles, and other articles.
Compositions which contain or resemble wood are important in the construction and furniture industries, and many such compositions are known. Anenkov V. F., Drevesnie polimernie materiali i technologuii chenia, M. 1974; and Hrulev M. V., Polyvinylchlorid, Izd. "Tehnika", C. 1977.
Polyvinyl chloride compositions are known in the art. One such composition contains a stabilizer, plasticizer, lubricant, pigment, and wood meal treated in advance with an aqueous solution of resol phenol formaldehyde resin. Avt. svidetestvo na Bulgaria, N. 29 944. Prior to combination with polyvinyl chloride, the wood meal is crushed and dried, followed by impregnation with an aqueous solution of resol phenol formaldehyde resin and a second drying at 120.degree. C. A disadvantage of this composition is that a second drying is required. Incomplete drying results in defects in the finished particles due to the evolution of gases during preparation of the composition. These defects in turn result in a decrease in the strength of the finished material.